The present invention comprises a new Iberis, botanically known as Iberis sempervirens, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IBSZ0004’.
‘IBSZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘IBSZ0004’ has cream white flowers that are early flowering, dark green foliage and a vigorous, mounded plant habit.
‘IBSZ0004’ originates from a cross in a greenhouse in April 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘K0987-3’ with small white flowers, lighter green foliage and is more branched when compared to ‘IBSZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘IBSZ0004’ was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘K1058-1’, with larger white flowers and a more compact habit. The resultant seed was sown in August 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘IBSZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘IBSZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.